Oscura Realidad
by saffuran
Summary: Hermione es capturada y sin saber que le sucederá. Un secreto le sera revelado y sera su desicion aceptarla o negarse a su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo es un poco corto pero creo que esta bien para ser mi primera historia... Espero que les guste **

Capítulo 1

Hermione se encontraba dormida en el piso de la celda que había ocupado desde hace ya varios meses.

Cuando abrió los ojos el dolor apareció de nuevo, por eso le gustaba dormir, dormir y soñar con un mundo donde Harry ganara la batalla y el señor tenebroso no existiera más, aunque a veces sus sueños se volvían pesadillas y le hacían recordar todo claramente...

Flash Back

Hogwarts estaba casi destruido, los muros del primer piso habían caído y lo único que sostenía a lo que quedaba de los pisos superiores, eran unas cuantas columnas y magia.

Los cuerpos de los muertos en batalla estaban mezclados sin diferenciar a enemigos, había niños, mortifagos, hombres lobo e inclusive arañas de gran tamaño entre mezcladas.

En una esquina del gran comedor donde hacía poco estuvo la mesa de los profesores estaba la familia Weasley llorando a Fred.

Un momento después Ron también caía bajo la maldición de Bellatrix ... ella solo pudo observar mientras la impotencia la recorría, solo pudo observar como los ojos de ron sé que daban sin vida y su cuerpo caía sin vida , mientras Bellatrix reía con locura .

a causa de eso Harry se distrajo por una milésima de segundo de su batalla con Voldemort. Pero eso fue suficiente ya que el esquivo el expeliarmus y lanzo la maldición asesina dándole en el pecho...

Fin Flash Back

Aun esperaba que Harry apareciera como lo hizo después de que Hagrid lo trajera en el castillo, pero sabía que no sería así. Por lo que intento volver a dormir antes que vinieran a torturarla de nuevo.

**Bueno... esta es mi primera historia así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas... ; )**

**POR FAVOR ... POR FAVOR LOS COMENTARIOS! :) ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno he aquí otro cap. mas espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza… **

Capítulo 2

Mientras aun dormitaba escucho pasos acercándose, y por un momento se permitió ser egoísta y esperar q fueran a otra celda, sabía que había otros prisioneros, ella no era la única, pero lo q no lograba explicar era porque aun la mantenían con vida. Después de todo ella había sido la mejor amiga del elegido y ya habían asesinado a Ron.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes confirmando el hecho de que venían por ella.

Reconoció la voz de Bellatrix junto a la voz de un hombre y un escalofrió la recorrió, sabia q ella era la más sádica.

-Detente piénsalo un poco, que crees que hará el señor tenebroso si se entera que lo hiciste sin su permiso- el hombre se notaba nervioso y a Hermione le extraño q el la ¿defendiera?

-Basta Amycus al señor oscuro no le interesa una sangre sucia como ella - se notaba q Bellatrix hacia un esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Si el descubre q fuimos nosotros caeremos en desgracia.

Hermione estaba asustada ya todo le dolía, la habían torturado de una y mil formas, ¿qué más podrían hacerle?

-Bella, Amycus ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Tenemos órdenes de no tocarla- Diablos esa voz era de Malfoy mayor, intento dormir y que no le importara lo demás. Si se querían matar que se maten eso le haría un favor al mundo, total a ella no le importaba

De repente escucho como su celda se habría y vio la silueta de Bellatrix espero que comience la tortura pero en cambio solo siguieron discutiendo

-Bella basta hay ordenes, ¡Por Merlín! Yo no quiero ser parte de esto así que mejor me voy.

Ella escucho el susurro de la túnica.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo confuso ¿qué sucedía?

Bellatrix entro rápido seguida por Amycus. La apunto con la varita y ella cerro los ojos preparándose para el dolor

-¡Crucio!- y el dolor la recorrió quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que eso incentivaría más a la loca, cuando creyó que ya no podría más, la mortifaga bajo la varita y se acero a ella para decirle despacio disfrutando del momento, mientras Amycus se reía.

-Acabare contigo asquerosa sangre sucia y nadie estará aquí para protegerte-

Hermione se preparó para morir y cerró los ojos.

-Avad…..- ella se extrañó de que no terminara la frase, levanto la mirada y Bellatrix con Amycus se sujetaban el brazo donde estaba la marca, su rostros transfigurados por el dolor.

-Malfoy nos delato- Declaro Amycus mientras salía de la celda apresuradamente.

…**.**

…**.Por favor sus comentarios son importantes… **


End file.
